


Endurance Training

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: "I love you", M/M, Oni thicc, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Stress relief sex between a killer and a survivor. It turns into a little more than intended.
Relationships: Adam Francis/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Endurance Training

It was nice to, for once, have a slow moment in their lives. The tumble of trials, hardships and failures was all a blur that led to nothing but improved thick skin and unending heartbreak. There was so much blood, sweat and tears that Adam couldn't bear to pick apart how many times he had to leave someone behind or how the campfire became an explosion with heartache, and other bitter feelings that forced friendships to render.

But, there was one good thing about those broken friendships. Adam accidentally found a new one through a different kind of trial and the stress relief was so, wonderfully worth it. It was worth it as the sweat came from the heat of interaction, not from anxiety; worth it as he didn't keep his voice down unless he felt like playing coy; worth it as his body underwent a different strain and then settled into a melting puddle, where he was left in a blissful state he had forgotten he could have.

Bringing him out of his hazy thoughts was a soft nibble on the shell of his left ear. It made him jump a little but he knew better. There was no danger against the tatami mats of the lord's purely desecrated home (courtesy of Adam's own thoughts and snark) and there was especially none with the large demon settled behind him, carving soft scratches into his back and hips.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Kazan's eyes at the ground and out of thought. Slowly, the demon spoke. 

"You... thoughtful?" Though his English wasn't great, he was clearly getting better. It made the teacher smile and nod. 

"I'm okay. Just..." He sighed, combing through his brain for the right word. "Adjusting."

Kazan seemed to understand and nodded in return before he settled on nibbling Adam's neck and along his shoulders. 

Adam and Kazan met firstly in trial. Then it happened outside of it once. Then once became twice, then more and more before Adam was eventually often away from the campfire that he almost couldn't stand anymore. Adam couldn't count the amount of times Kazan had killed him from pure fury. Countless, really. But that hadn't mattered when the ogre had finally crashed out of exhaustion, his anger dissipated into nothing more than an emptiness that was sore from heartbreak. 

The teacher leaned back slowly off the wall and Kazan immediately wrapped his arms around his torso, helping him stay upright. If Adam sunk any lower on Kazan's lap, he was sure that he would've felt Kazan himself up into his stomach. 

The killer was [i]huge.[/i] From top to bottom. It made him horribly terrifying and it also made it a little hard for sex to occur. Adam couldn't go all the way yet and he was certain that if they ever did, he might rip in half. Or maybe he'd eventually adjust, who knows?

Adam bit his lower lip and rolled his hips a little, feeling out the stretch. Even with just that little bit of movement he could feel the other shiver and give a growl. It gave him goosebumps running up and down his arms and legs. It also encouraged him to do it again, both teasing Kazan and helping himself to getting used to it. Despite the tease, Kazan sat as still as possible. His nails were digging into the beaten mats and his breathing became uneven, hitching unlike his rage. 

Eventually, the survivor pushed himself out of Kazan's arms and let his chest lay flat on the floor. Though it pulled him off of Kazan's lap, the position would help them both exercise caution while his body adjusted to the more downward dog position. It was also the invitation of consent that Adam was ready.

Kazan didn't wait very long before using the ointment of the medkit to his advantage and pushing forward. Adam immediately knew it wasn't [i]all[/i] the way, but God-

Being full from the back was an interesting feeling that Adam never thought he'd experience. It took time to get used to it in generally, and then used to Kazan's body, so it had only been one hell of a joy ride. 

He let his eyes close as Kazan smoothly, gently, rocked his hips. That was when the heat started and Adam could feel moans coming up from the depths of his chest. It made him spread his knees to try and get more even though it wasn't possible for his body yet.

Kazan leaned down to nip his shoulder, causing him to, again, jump at the sharp teeth. It made the demon snicker.

"You jump easy."

Adam could only give a flustered pout before he reached a hand back to gently smack Kazan on the thigh. It felt like tense iron. "Only when you bite me!"

The warrior grinned. Adam could feel it on the back of his neck and it made heat rise to his face. It eventually matched the heat in his chest as Kazan bucked his hips a little, forcing himself back inside. The movement took Adam by surprise.

"Shit!"

His hands tried to find Kazan's thighs, hoping to hook on for better support as a satisfying fullness stretched him further. The other however-

He had stopped. He grew completely still out of worry that he had accidentally ripped Adam open.

"No- sorry. I'm-..." He nodded, looking over his shoulder. "I'm okay."

Adam had grown used to the considered "ugliness" of the oni. It was something he could look past. The rough skin was unchangeable and he didn't mind, and any overlaying skin wasn't horrible either. Kazan was clean, he was healthy- he was just not human anymore and Adam knew better than to overthink it like that.

Kazan looked at him intently. "You are not hurt?"

Adam nodded. "It just... surprised me."

The warrior hummed deep in his chest before he leaned over, wrapping him arms around Adam's front and using his core to let him stay like that, buck his hips and give a bruising kiss on the teacher's mouth. And [i]God,[/i] Adam wasn't going to complain for a moment. The feeling was raw, primal, dirty even. It was skin on skin, heat between one body to another. 

Wanting more and knowing Kazan was prone to enjoying noises the most, he let himself grow loud. He openly moaned into Kazan's mouth and it made the oni, for a moment, forget to be gentle. He could feel sharp nails running down his chest and he could feel the weight pressing down on him and within him, wanting nothing more than to lay claim. In all honesty, it was one hell of a good feeling as the fullness only got better. 

The only problem was that Kazan's constant rage let him have constant endurance. Even in sex he had the stamina of a god. He could go for hours and hours until he was over-sensitized and Adam was blissfully unconscious. 

Adam could already feel a climax coming. Just one so far and it was going to hit him like a train with each movement Kazan trained his hips on. He took his time in pushing in and pulling out, finding a rhythm where he hit hard for a second and then took a second to pull back. It was slow, careful and it forced the session to go much, much longer. It drove Adam's body over many times before and Kazan, therefore, stuck to that plan.

Before he could reach for himself, to get that first climax to a peak, one hand of his partner completely enveloped him. Adam wondered if it was even legal for his face to feel this hot.

Kazan finally settled his other hand on the floor, supporting them both.

The warrior was completely over Adam, hitting hard with his hips and swallowing moans with a long tongue. He came hard enough to see stars and he knew that Kazan relished in the idea of the ex-lord's property becoming soiled in the heat of intercourse. 

Adam let his eyes close, soaking up the bliss as he could feel Kazan move his body like he weighed nothing. He felt his cheek on his chest and shivered at nails running up and down his back with a loving care that felt almost too good to be true. Those fingers eventually moved to the coils of hair that fascinated the warrior, who found a soft joy in trying to unravel them between his fingertips to no avail.

What woke him up from his blissful state was the soft kisses peppering along his face. It made him chuckle and open an eye up to a rather relaxed face. "Well, hello to you too."

Kazan kissed his forehead and pulled back. "Again?"

Adam nodded and laid soft kisses along the demon's chest. "That sounds fine. Maybe we can get you to three times."

Kazan slowly translated it in his head, distracted by more kisses up along his neck. "First, you."

"You mean... you want me to-"

Kazan held up three fingers and grinned. "First, you."

The demon leaned back onto the floor, letting Adam have space for one hell of a lapdance. He was used to speech spotlights, not _this kind!_

Adam watched the oni place his arms behind his head and shuffle into a comfortable spot, a smirk making way onto his face. He enjoyed Adam's sheepish behavior whenever it surpassed his intelligence and excitement to learn. Though Adam had an inkling as to why the connotation still made him pout, he still wasn't sure why Kazan enjoyed the idea of him being reduced to a blubbering and semi-shuffling submissive.

Maybe it was the submissive part.

Adam didn't want to be reduced into a moaning puddle within the first hour, but alas. 

He came three times first before Kazan even came once. But maybe one day it wouldn't be that easy for the demon. One day. But what could he do as someone who had his toes curl against someone who knew how to make him feel like this?

Who knew that Kazan would murmur "大好き“ under his breath and for Adam to respond the same?

Who knew? Not he.


End file.
